interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-English Dictionary j
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- ja adv already; at once, right away; just now, a moment ago; non ... ja no longer (= jam) jac- -jic-/-ject- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: jectar-jectata; abjic- &; adjic- &; conjicer &; dejic- &; ejic- &; injicer &; interjic- &; objic- &; projicer &; rejic- &; subjic- &; trajic- & jacer v to lie (= to be lying in a certain place) Hence: jacimento; adjacer &; circumjacer; subjacer & jach- see jaco jachetta n jacket, coat; jachetta de fortia strait jacket jacimento n Geol. layer, deposit, stratum jaco n coat, jacket Hence: jachetta jacobin adj Jacobin (1. as in “Jacobin friar”; 2. Hist.) Hence: jacobinismo; jacobino jacobinismo n Jacobinism jacobino n Jacobin (1. Dominican friar; 2. Hist.) jacobita n Hist.; Engl. Hist.; etc. Jacobite jacobitismo n Jacobitism Jacobo npr James Hence: jacobin &; jacobita-jacobitismo jacular v to throw, cast, hurl; to jaculate Hence: jaculation; jaculatori; ejacular & jaculation n jaculation jaculatori adj ejaculatory (as in “ejaculatory prayer”) jada n jade (= the stone “jade”) jalne adj yellow Hence: jalnessa jalnessa n 1. yellowness; 2. jaundice jalousie F n Venetian blind jam adv already, at once, right away; just now, a moment ago; indeed, surely; non ... jam no longer jammais (-máis) adv ever, at any time; non ... jammais never; jammais! never! Jano npr Mythol. Janus Hence: januario janu- see Jano januario n January Japhet (já-) npr Bib. Japheth Hence: japhetic japhetic adj Japhetic Japon npr Japan Hence: japonese-sino-japonese etc. japonese¹ adj Japanese japonese² n Japanese (1. Japanese language; 2. native of Japan) jardin n garden Hence: jardinero; jardineria; jardiniera; jardinar-jardinage jardinage (-aje) n (art of) gardening jardinar v to garden jardineria (-ía) n gardening (= gardener’s trade or business) jardinero n gardener jardiniera n ornamental flower stand, jardiniere jargon F n jargon (1. language regarded as barbarous; 2. technical vocabulary of a special group) Hence: jargonar jargonar v to jargon jarra n (large earthenware) jar jasmin n jasmine, jessamine jazz A n jazz (music) ject- see jac- jectar v to throw jectata n pier, mole, jetty Jehovah (-hóva) npr Jehovah jejun adj empty-stomached Hence: jejunar-jejuno¹; disjejunar; jejuno² jejunar v to fast jejuno¹ n fast, fasting jejuno² n Anat. jejunum jelose adj jealous; jelose del (libertate) jealous of one’s (liberty) Hence: jelosia jelosia (-ía) n jealousy jentaculo n breakfast jentar¹ v to breakfast Hence: jentaculo jentar² n breakfast Jeremia (-ía) npr 1. Bib. Jeremiah; 2. Jeremy Hence: jeremiade jeremiade (-í-) n jeremiad Jericho (jé-) npr Jericho Jerusalem npr Jerusalem jesu- see Jesus jesuita¹ (-í-) n Jesuit (R.C.Ch.; also: one likened to a Jesuit) Hence: jesuitismo; jesuitic jesuita² (-í-) adj Jesuit, Jesuitic; also: jesuitic, crafty jesuitic (-í-) adj Jesuit, Jesuitic; also: jesuitic, crafty jesuitismo n Jesuitism; also: jesuitism, Jesuitry Jesus (-sús) npr Jesus Hence: jesuita & -jic- see jac- jiga n Mus. jig Hence: jigar jigar v Mus. to jig jo pron I (= io) jocar v to play (1. to take part in a game; 2. to gamble; 3. Theat. to act) jocator n 1. player (= participant in a game); 2. gambler jockey A n jockey joco n 1. play, game (as in “the play of children,” “the game of chess,” etc.); 2. playing, gaming, gambling; 3. game (= set of things needed to play a game); 4. Mech. play; 5. joke, jest; joco de parolas play on words Hence: jocose; joculo-jocular¹, jocular² &; jocar-jocator jocose adj playful, jocose jocular¹ adj jocular (as in “a jocular person”) jocular² v to juggle (= to perform the tricks of a juggler) Hence: joculeria; joculator joculator n juggler, prestidigitator joculeria (-ía) n jugglery (= skill or act of a juggler) joculo n 1. little joke or jest; 2. toy, plaything Johanna nprf Joan Johannes (-há-) nprm John Hence: johannita; Johanna johannita n knight of St. John joiel n jewel; joieles jewelry Hence: joielero; joieleria joieleria (-ía) n jeweler’s shop joielero n jeweler Jonas (jó-) npr Jonah, Jonas jornal n 1. diary, journal; 2. newspaper; also: periodical Hence: jornalismo; jornalista-jornalistic jornalismo n journalism (1. profession of a journalist; 2. newspapers and magazines as a group) jornalista n journalist jornalistic adj journalistic jornata n day’s journey jorno n day (1. “day” as opposed to “night”; 2. period of twenty-four hours) Hence: jornal &; jornata; ajornar &; sojornar & Joseph npr Joseph Hence: Josephina Josephina npr Josephine Josue (-é) npr Joshua Joule, James Prescott npr physicist after whom the “joule” is named; lege de Joule Joule’s law; effecto Joule Joule effect Hence: joule joule (jául) n Phys. joule Jove npr Jove (1. Mythol.; 2. Astron. Jupiter) Hence: jovial &; jovedi etc. jovedi (-dí) n Thursday jovial adj jovial Hence: jovialitate jovialitate n joviality ju- in compounds Hence: judice etc. jubilante 1. ppr of jubilar; 2. adj jubilant, exultant jubilar v to rejoice, jubilate jubilari adj jubilee, of jubilee; anno jubilari jubilee year jubilation n jubilation, rejoicing jubilator n rejoicer, one who rejoices jubileo (-éo) n jubilee (1. Hist. year of Jubilee; 2. R.C.Ch. as in “extraordinary jubilee”; 3. celebration of the fiftieth anniversay of an event) jubilo (júbilo) n exultant joy, jubilee Hence: jubilari; jubilar-jubilante, jubilation, jubilator Juda npr I. Bib. Judah (1. one of the sons of Jacob; 2. the Tribe of Judah; 3. the Kingdom of Judah); II. Judas; specif.: 1. Judas Iscariot; 2. St. Jude; also: Jude; basio de Juda Judas kiss Hence: Judea; judee & juda- see judee judaic adj Judaic judaisar v to Judaize judaismo n Judaism judaista n Judaist, Judaizer Judea (-éa) npr Judea judee (-ée) adj Jewish Hence: judeo-judaic, judaisar-judaismo, judaista; judeochristian etc.; judeogerman etc.; judeoespaniol etc. judeo n Jew judeochristian adj Judeochristian judeoespaniol adj/n Judaeo-Spanish, Ladino judeogerman adj Judaeo-German, Yiddish Hence: judeogermano judeogermano n Judaeo-German, Yiddish judicamento n judgment (1. action of judging; 2. sentence) judicar v to judge judicative adj judicative judicator n judger judicatori adj judicatory judicatura n judicature (1. function of a judge; 2. judges collectively) judice (jú-) n judge Hence: judicio-judicial, judiciari, judiciose, prejudicio &; judicar-judicamento, judicative, judicator, judicatori, judicatura, adjudicar &, prejudicar judicial adj Law judicial judiciari adj Law judicial; judiciary judicio n I. judgment (1. sentence; 2. opinion; 3. faculty of judging); II. tribunal; III. trial (as in “trial for theft”); die del judicio doomsday, Day of Judgment; judicio ultime Last Judgment; in judicio on trial; for trial; judicio per juratos trial by jury judiciose adj judicious jugo n yoke (1. frame for coupling draft animals; 2. servitude, bondage; 3. Naut.) Hence: jugulo &; conjugar &; subjugar & jugular¹ adj Anat. jugular jugular² v to cut the throat of (someone), jugulate jugulo n 1. collarbone; 2. throat; also: Zool. jugulum Hence: jugular¹; jugular² jujube F n jujube jujutsu (jú-) J n jujitsu, jiujitsu Julia nprf Julia julian adj Julian; calendario julian Julian calendar Juliano nprm Julian Julietta nprf Juliet Julio nprm Julius; julio July Hence: julian-Juliano; Julia-Julietta junct- see junger juncte adj joined, joint, attached; hic juncte herewith, hereto (attached) junction n junction (1. action of joining, coming together; 2. place where things join) junctura n juncture (1. action of joining together; 2. joint, articulation) junger jung-/junct- v to join (= to bring or put together) Hence: junction; junctura; juncte; adjunger &; conjunger &; disjunger &; subjunger & jungla n jungle junio n June junior adj junior, younger junipero (-ní-) n juniper junker G n Junker Jupiter (jú-) npr Jupiter (1. Mythol.; 2. Astron.) juramento n oath (as in “to take an oath”); prestar juramento to take an oath jurar v to swear, take an oath Hence: juramento; juratori; jurato; abjurar &; adjurar &; conjurar &; perjurar & jurato n juryman, juror; juratos Law jury juratori adj Law juratory jure n right, law (as in “divine right or law”) Hence: jurista; jurar &; injuria &; perjur &; juridic etc.; jurisdiction etc.; jurisconsulto etc.; jurisprudente etc. juridic (-rí-) adj juridical; persona juridic juridical person jurisconsulto n jurist, jurisconsult jurisdiction n jurisdiction Hence: jurisdictional jurisdictional adj jurisdictional jurisprudente adj jurisprudent Hence: jurisprudentia-jurisprudential jurisprudentia n jurisprudence jurisprudential adj jurisprudential jurista n jurist jury A n jury juste adj 1. just (= equitable, fair); 2. exact, accurate Hence: justitia &; justessa; justificar &; adjustar &; injuste; justo justessa n exactness, accuracy justificabile adj justifiable justificar v to justify (1. to show the justice or rightness of; 2. Print.) Hence: justificabile-injustificabile; justification; justificative; justificator; justificate-injustificate justificate 1. pp of justificar; 2. adj justified, justifiable justification n justification justificative adj justificative, justificatory justificator n justifier justitia n justice (1. quality of being just; 2. exercise of authority in maintenance of right); facer justitia a un persona to do someone justice Hence: injustitia justo adv just, exactly; justo nunc, justo ora just now, right now jute A n jute juvar juv-/jut- v to aid, help Hence: adjuvar & juvene adj young Hence: juventute; juvenil-juvenilitate; rejuvenescer & juvenil adj juvenile, youthful juvenilitate n juvenility, youthfulness juventute n youth; also: boyhood, girlhood juxta 1. adv near, near by; 2. prep near, near to, next to, etc. juxtaponer -pon-/-posit- v to juxtapose Hence: juxtaposition juxtaposit- see juxtaponer juxtaposition n juxtaposition